


This one sided love

by rachel0_04



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, first independent ship, not as angsty as i wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel0_04/pseuds/rachel0_04
Summary: Prompt (from Twitter):Wonwoo is unbearably fond of Soonyoung but Soonyoung always goes to Jihoon for affection which is a tragedy because Jihoon hates Soonyoung.





	This one sided love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos and comments if you want more.

One shot Soonwoo one sided love  
    “What am I supposed to do Wonu?” Soonyoung asked wistfully as he ignored his lunch to stare at his crush, Jihoon. Wonwoo sighed.  
    “I don’t know Soonie.” Wonwoo stared at his own crush, Soonyoung. Soonyoung had know clue that Wonwoo liked him and all he would ever see Wonwoo as was as a friend. This broke Wonwoo’s heart, but yet he kept loving Soonyoung more everyday.  
    “Are you ok Wonu?” Wonwoo looked up to see Hoshi finally looking at him instead of his crush as he took his a bite of his burger. Wonwoo put on a fake smile for Soonyoung.  
    “Nothing! I-I just can’t help my best friend with his problem.” Soonyoung smiled back at Wonwoo, completely oblivious to the lie. Wonwoo let out a breath of relief as he took a bite from his cold pizza.  
    “You’re too good to me Wonu. But... there is something you can do for me! You can go and talk to Ji- I mean Woozi.” Soonyoung said, looking at Wonwoo hopefully. He had felt his heart start thumping as Soonyoung said his first sentence, but just drop as his crush kept talking. Woozi was a nickname for Jihoon that only Soonyoung and Wonwoo knew, so they could talk about even if he was right beside them.  
     “I’m not going to do this Hoshi. You can get up and do it yourself.” Wonwoo grumbled, taking a sip of his drink to avoid looking at the other boy’s pout.  
    “But Wonu!” Wonwoo shook his head at Soonyoung. He loves Hoshi and wants to make him happy, but he is too selfish. Wonwoo also wants to be happy, and he’s only happy with if he’s with Soonyoung. He can’t help his own crush talk to-  
    “Hello? Can I help you? You’re.... um, Woonu? You’re in my Math class.” Wonwoo blinked to see he was standing in front of Jihoon. He sighed. _I must have walked over here while I was think. Dang! Soonyoung’s pouting has more effect on me than I thought._ Wonwoo thought as he sat down in the chair beside Jihoon.  
    “Hey. I’m Wonwoo. We do have Math together. You’re Jihoon, right?” The other boy nodded in response.  
   “Yep, that’s me. So... why are you here?” Jihoon took a bite of his food after he finished his sentence, looking blankly at Wonwoo. This is something he knew the kid did a lot. It made Jihoon seem impatient with everyone he talked to, another reason Wonwoo couldn’t see why Soonyoung liked him so much.  
   “Sorry. I’m here for.... a friend. He wanted to know if you like him. His name is Kwon Soonyoung. He..... wants to ask you out, but he can’t ask you himself.” Jihoon raised his eyebrow at Wonwoo as he sipped some juice from a straw. He swallowed the drink and seemed to think for a second before answering Wonwoo.  
    “Kwon Soonyoung.... that guy right?” Jihoon pointed at Hoshi, who was currently finding a manga comic very interesting. Wonwoo nodded, feeling his heart stop as Woozi nodded slowly, like he was actually thinking about if Soonyoung was suitable for him.  
    “Hmmm... I should probably talk to him myself about this. Come on if you want.” Jihoon said as he got up and headed to Hoshi’s table, Wonwoo closely behind him. He could feel the eyes of some people in the lunch room on him. There wasn’t enough stares to make a scene, but the few who were were all Hoshi and Wonwoo’s friends, which could possibly cause a scene if something happened.  
    “Hey Won- oh... hi Jihoon! What are you doing here?” Soonyoung smiled beautifully at Jihoon as he played dumb. Wonwoo suddenly felt bad since he had done such a bad job talking to Jihoon. He could have made a whole story about what and why he was asking Jihoon this, but instead he just came out and told Woozi everything about Soonyoung’s crush.  
   “I-I told him about it Hosh...” Wonwoo muttered rubbing his neck and Soonyoung’s eyes widen at his words and he looked over at Jihoon. Woozi nodded at Hoshi and kept a straight face with a matching blank stare. Soonyoung coughed and his face flushed as the other two sat down beside him.  
 “Oh... so, what do you think?” Soonyoung’s voice had a undertone of confidence that Wonwoo could never have if he had been in Hoshi’s situation. Jihoon let out a puff of air that sort of resembled a scoff, making Soonyoung melt and Wonwoo wince. _Oh no.... Hosh can’t even see what’s coming._  
   “Soonyoung, right? You’re that guy who makes jokes with Seungkwan and dances with the two Chinese transfers and that young kid.” Jihoon said and Wonwoo watched as Soonyoung nodded breathlessly. Jihoon smiled and let out a small laugh. Wonwoo blanched. _M-maybe this will work out behind them..._  
   “You’re cute... but I don’t like you back.” Jihoon said bluntly, his face dropping that happy smile in a quick second. _Or not..._ Soonyoung let out a small squeak as Woozi got up suddenly and walked away.  
   “Soonie... are you ok?” Wonwoo asked as he scooted closer to his crush, feeling his hatred towards Jihoon growing but the second. Hoshi’s lip trembled as he ran out the cafeteria with tears falling down his face. Wonwoo sighed and quickly followed him.

 

  
      Wonwoo comforted Soonyoung through his down times and raised him up during his highs, like when he got into a big dance competition and met a some new friends. There was Seokmin: the funny mc, Mingyu: the tall, strong, and sadly clumsy helper from backstage, and Joshua: the assistant organizer who seemed to have something with their friends Jeonghan and Seungcheol.  
      It was almost a year after the competition, Wonwoo’s life changed forever, Seokmin and Soonyoung announced that they were officially a couple. Wonwoo’s heart broke as he watched them. The days went by as they got closer and it seemed like Wonwoo’s chance of winning Hoshi over got thinner and thinner. That was about 2 years ago. Now, Wonwoo knows he has no chance.  
     “What am I supposed to do Wonu?” Hoshi asked. It was so long later from the day he last said this to Wonwoo in the lunch room about his crush on Jihoon. Now the situation was different.  
      “I don’t know Soonie. Both the pink rose and the red rose looks good. What color is Dokyeom wearing?” Wonwoo responded idly as he spun around in a chair. Hoshi gasped suddenly, making Wonwoo stop and looked over in concern.  
     “You’re a genius Wonu!! Thanks. I’ll see you at the ceremony.” Soonyoung hugged Wonwoo tightly before running out. He waved at the closing door and sighed. Wonwoo let his head fall back and closed his eyes, letting the sad thoughts of Hoshi and DK’s wedding today swamping his head.  
    “Stop moping around here Wonnie. It’s a happy day, even for a big saddie like you.” Wonwoo looked up to see Mingyu smiling at him from the doorway. The way Mingyu looked so handsome in his suit and how caring he was made him regret not asking him out when he could in high school when Mingyu had a obvious crush on Wonwoo so that he could at least gave someone to be with him. He sighed when he thought of how sweet Junhui and Mingyu looked together. He used that thought to move the conversation.  
      “Where’s your date?” Mingyu smiled a bit wider at the question as he came in and sat down at the available seat.  
      “In China with his family. He sends his regrets and hopes to make it up to the soon-to-be married couple. Where’s your date?”  
     “Getting married today, sadly.” Wonwoo’s words made Mingyu sigh and shake his head.  
    “Stop being like this. You had your chance and you didn’t take it.”  
    “What do you mean Gyu?”  
    “In high school, before Soonyoung got with Seokmin, he came to me, DK’s bestie at the time and asked if he could ask him out. I said yes of course, but he waited.”  
    “Why did he wait?”  
    “Well... it’s seemed like he was waiting for me or you to ask each other out.”  
    “Ohh... why?”  
    “Stop asking so many questions, I’ll get there. So when I asked out Junhui, Hoshi came to me in surprise. He told me that he thought I would want to date you. He confessed that he wanted to ask you out. I told Soonyoung to go for it, but he said that you seemed to never like him like that and he didn’t want to ever get his hopes up for someone after someone named Woozi? Anyway, he asked out Seokmin and the rest is history.” Wonwoo was now sitting up as straight as he could. _Could it be... he likes me too?_ Mingyu shook his head at Wonwoo like he could hear the thoughts he was thinking.  
     “Don’t go and try and to crash Hoshi’s wedding with this. I know you’re thinking of doing it, but don’t. It only works out good in kdramas and those romance book you read. In real life you only ruin a happy day for an amazing couple. Soonyoung might have loved you in high school, but we are all grown up now and he is in love with his soon-to-be husband.” Mingyu said as he got up and patted Wonwoo’s shoulder as he left.  
      “See you out there in 10.” Wonwoo waved halfheartedly at his friend left. He sighed, knowing full well that the younger was right. As much as he always wanted his life to be like a beautiful movie, he wanted his love to happy more than his own dreams to come true. He stood up, strong in his decision to watch his- to watch Seokmin’s Soonyoung be happy in his life.

 

 

      And Wonwoo kept that promise. He watched their wedding as Soonyoung’s best man. He watched them fight and make up. He came to every party they hard and even helped them move from their old apartment to their own house together. He watched as they hit their first milestone of a year and decided to adopt a little girl and name her Woonu, after him, their best friend and the child’s god father. He felt so happy when Woonu called him Uncle Nunu for the first time and Soonyoung and Dokyeom cooed, deciding to invite him over more often for their daughter to be with. They even let him watch her as they went on a vacation.  
     That’s the second time Wonwoo’s life changed forever, when he moved from being Woonu’s god father to her legal guardian. He cried and cried as he heard the love of his life and one of his greatest friends had died together in a car crash only 30 minutes from their house. After a week of grief, he pulled himself together, for Woonu’s sake. She had only just turned 10, but she understood everything good enough. So Wonwoo continued to keep the promise that he made himself and watch Hoshi, well, now his only descendant.

 

      Years passed as he fulfilled his duty as Woonu’s Uncle. He had watched her grow up and he taught her how to shave her legs. As the years went on and on, he watched Woonu finally graduate high school. He smiled and took pictures of her with her friends and her new boyfriend.  
     As the kids talked together about their futures, Wonwoo noticed one of Woonu’s guy friends obviously watching her wistfully. Wonwoo sighed, remembering how his niece said she once had a crush on him, and his heart skipped a beat. He could almost imagine himself in the boys shoes, so he walked over to him.  
     “Hey kid.” Wonwoo said as he put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. The boy looked up at Wonwoo and his eyes widened.  
     “Oh! Hello. You’re Woonu’s dad, right?”  
     “Something like that, but that’s not why I’m here really. I wanted to say... I know you like her. I know that she is with someone else. The one thing I want to see happen is that you stay with for as long as you can.”  
    “I don’t understand...”  
    “I know, but you have to. If she is anything you, than listen to me. It will be hard, but you need to. You never know when she’ll need you.” The kid nodded and looked back at Woonu, who was laughing with her other friends. She had eyes that were slightly slanted and she had the biggest smile, making her look like both of her parents. Hopefully she’ll turn out better, but now, she was too younger and happy to think of that. Wonwoo smiled softly as they made contact and she waved at him. He waved back, almost believing that she would overcome her parents’ mistakes.


End file.
